


Two Weeks

by Dagron



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagron/pseuds/Dagron
Summary: King Agdar and his wife are away for a two week journey. No one can predict the outcome of stormy weather, least of all Elsa and Anna.(More of a draft than a full blown story, but I wanted to share what's been written and drawn for it so far.)





	Two Weeks

The waves rolled and heaved. Torrential rain and howling winds whipped the sea into frenzy. Lightning, rare though it was in these parts, sparked across the sky. Its light fading, diffused amongst the black storm clouds, the following peal of thunder sounded. The elements were in turmoil, and amongst them all, barely visible against the dark and impressive waters, was a ship.  
  
The ship, clearly meant to portray wealth and majesty, looked like a toy being tossed about by the gods. Its sails, rolled up to avoid being torn apart by the ferocious wind, ballooned and fought against their restraints, the odd flap of fabric whipping wildly in the charged atmosphere. Water flooded the decks as the captain fought at the wheel. Trying to navigate the lurching and ever-changing mountains the sea was throwing up around them was proving challenging, the helmsman's hands flying across the spokes as he desperately tried to change direction at a moment's notice. The rain was quickly turning to hail, much to his discontent. A brief incident involving a steep wave and snapped mast already meant that his cabin had no more windows protecting him from the elements.  
  
The captain ground his teeth, water running down his weathered face into his beard. Behind him, a door opened, revealing the man who had chartered his services. King Agdar, the black of his suit and copper hair slick with rain, fought against the wind trying to slam the door behind him. He called out, voice lacking some of its usual calm.  
  
"This storm is impossible..." He cried. "What should we do captain?"  
  
The seaman's patience already worn thin, he didn't waste any time with etiquette. Knowing full well that his crew were already doing all that they could, and having no doubts about the monarch's main concern, he turned but a moment to give him his advice, voice sharp and rough from barking orders.  
  
"Pray!"  
  
The expression on the captain's face must have said it all. The copper-haired man's golden eyes widened with fear and understanding. The seaman, one of the more experienced in the trade that Agdar had ever known, had all but given up hope. The ship was done for.  
  
"Idunn..." He started as he let the door slam shut between him and the captain's cabin. Sliding across the deck to the door that led to their quarters, his voice picked up, fighting the roar of the elements. "Idunn!"  
  
By the amount of water that had made its way into the gangways of the ship's royal quarters, they really did not have much time. He passed his chambers quickly, finding the door open and quarters empty. Without hesitation, he turned down the hall and swung around the next corner, pushing himself against the walls to remain on his feet, each new swell threatening to throw him down to the floor.  
  
"Idunn!" He cried, as he finally found his queen. She was gripping onto the rail near a closed door, fighting the sway as he had done. Leaping down the short flight of stairs that separated them, he shouted over a sudden and loud rumble of thunder. "We need to get to the boats!"  
  
"Agdar..." She seemed so relieved to see him, her already pale complexion shockingly white as she held a fist against her chest, trying to still the fear in the heart hammering within. Beside her, a young girl with copper hair that matched his was hammering at a door that remained stubbornly shut, no matter how hard she tugged at its handle.  
  
"Open up, Elsa!" His youngest daughter's voice was shrill and desperate. "You need to come out, now!"  
  
"Anna..." He whispered, as he caught his wife in his arms. Turning to face Idunn, he looked for answers. "What's happening here?"  
  
"Elsa..." She croaked, tears welling in her eyes. For the queen's emotions to be so on show... He felt lead in his stomach even heavier than before. "She locked herself in her cabin. She won't let us in."  
  
Squaring his shoulders, the King allowed a scowl to form on his face. Now was not the time to keep up pretences. He wasn't going to let this storm split his family apart, not if he could help it.

 

  
  
"Elsa!" He roared, fighting to keep the desperate urgency from his voice. He couldn't let his daughter hear the fear rattling through him. He had no doubt that she was the one amongst them most frightened of all. Years of being King helped him infuse his voice with calm commanding tones. "Open the door!"    
  
For all answer, he got a sob.  
"Father..." Even in the midst of the storm of the century, his gifted eldest fought to keep her calm. "I... I can't..."  
  
As those words escaped her mouth, he saw the door before him change. Fronds of ice were forming upon the wood, glittering beautifully as they turned the dark wood white. True terror grabbed his gut, as he watched, powerless to do anything, his child's fears unravel.  
  
"Anna!" He could barely hear Idun's cry, the hail outside intensifying its hammering of the ship's hull. Wordless, he turned to see his youngest fallen, hands clawing at her right eye as the streak of white in her hair appeared to widen. Idun's hands clapped around paling cheeks as the young girl fought to catch her breath, wisps of condensation forming in the suddenly frigid air. "Anna, oh no..."  
  
Through the door, the young woman seemed to sense what was transpiring in the hallway. The bun of white-blond hair at the back of her head seemed to be unravelling as she stepped back. Her hands tucked securely beneath her elbows, she was fighting to breathe too. There was nothing she could do to stop the ice forming at her feet. Her dark blue jacket was already covered in icy spikes. She heard a thud, the door creak. Her back bumped against the opposite wall. Beside her the wind wailed -through small gaps in the window, echoing the screams in her heart. Icy tears ran down her cheeks as the door thumped once more, shattering into pieces as her father broke through.  
  
She had expected anger on his face, or disappointment, but never this. The fear on her father's face would have been enough to break her on its own. The sight, however, of Anna behind him... Her fifteen year old sister, the cheerful bumbling bundle of joy that she was, lay in their mother's arms, her hair now completely white, and her face ashen as eyes too full of blue, of ice, struggled to see her.  
  
A deafening creak, louder than the thunder that had been building up throughout the storm, literally tore through the cabin. The hulk of ice tearing through the walls threw her aside. As the iceberg broke the ship apart, separating her from her loved ones, Elsa felt her heart split into a million pieces. The hurt, the pain, it was all too much.

* * *

 

**Nearly...**

 

* * *

  
Frost crackles as she gasps. Fair blue eyes stare in alarm up at the ceiling. Ignoring the icy stalactites hanging above, she pushes the covers away, leaps from the bed and stumbles across the carpeted floors. She nearly slips; her head still swimming as insistent prayers lace her thoughts, her hands clumsily keeping her upright. It isn't until she reaches the window that she manages to take one shaky, calming breath.  
  
The glass panels feel damp and warm as she presses a cool hand against them. Leaning her forehead against them, not even bothering to brush aside her platinum locks, the woman lets out a small thin sigh of relief. Her eyes glisten wetly as she glances through the condensation forming outside. She looks past the castle courtyard over to the town and the port. Ships barely seem to sway in the calm waters of the fjord. Only a few lights seem to twinkle in the homes of their people, the stars twinkling brightly in the clear skies above. Exhaustion takes over as she allows herself to fall into the window seat.  
  
"Just a dream..." She breathes. She holds her face meekly in her hands, still unable to shake off the terrifying imagery. More forcefully, as if still trying to convince herself, she repeats. "It was just a dream."  
  
After a long pause, she finally raises her head, contemplating the mess the nightmare had caused. A chunk of ice falls wetly from her awning, smashing into the frost-laden bed covers. The floor around her bed is covered in black ice the shape of a star, the very same ice that had nearly caused her to fall. A smattering of snow seems to litter the walls, a few flakes still dancing through the air. It might have been beautiful if it weren't so damning.  
  
"Last time I ever let you convince me to drink wine, Papa." She mutters. Even if the alcoholic beverage had seemed an appropriate treat for her eighteenth birthday, if that dream had been a result of that intoxicating liquid... She shuddered.  
  
Time to clean up; reaching in her cupboard for a mop and bucket, she placed the water-filled receptacle near the embers of the fire she never allowed to die to heat up. Once considered warm enough, she began the arduous task of removing the bulkier chunks of magical frost, a familiar mantra escaping her lips.  
  
"Conceal... Don't feel."  
  
  
It arrived shortly after Elsa's eighteenth birthday. It was such a small envelope. Kai had put it on a tray, bright white parchment folded and held together firmly by a wax seal. The manservant came to find them in the music room, knowing that he would find the king and queen there as they watched over Elsa's piano session. Queen Idun had taught her daughter well, and she was now every bit as good a pianist as her mother could be, although Elsa knew she still had a lot to learn. There were times when she could just let the music flow, lose herself in the notes as they pooled forth from the ivory keys, and then... Her glove would catch, her heart would jump, and her bliss would shatter as icy thoughts tickled her skin. Irritated at herself, forcing herself to ignore the goose bumps and count her blessings as she found the ivories clearly lacking in frost, she finished the score a bit more forcefully than she had intended.  
  
With a sigh, she pulled her hands back, adjusting the gloves out of reflex before turning to see her parents. Her mother smiled warmly at her, her hands clutching each other as they had so often ever since Elsa had asked them not to touch her.  She gave her a quiet nod. The young princess felt the Queen's approval boost her confidence, as she turned her gaze to her father...  
  
King Agdar, always so keen to hear her play and give her praise, seemed distracted. Kai had waited patiently for the princess to finish, but that had not stopped the monarch from noticing him, or the seal on the envelope.  
  
"Well done Elsa!" He said distractedly. His hands were raised, ready to clap, but the motion had been forgotten. "Kai, what is it?"  
  
The Queen glanced curiously at the seal on the envelope. From where she was sat, Elsa couldn't see the emblem on it, but her parents clearly both recognised it, and were now upstanding.  
  
"A message from Corona, sir..." Bowing slightly, Kai offered up the contents of his tray. "We were told the contents could not wait."  
  
"Do you think...?" Queen Idun's whisper was left unfinished. Agdar was already tearing the letter open.  
  
"Only one way to find out..." He muttered with his brow creased.  
  
Elsa, stood, sensing the importance of the letter. She tried to recall what she could of Corona, a rich kingdom to the south, its rulers an aging couple with no obvious heir to their throne. The lessons had been many and complex, but she knew of no fact as to why they would send an urgent missive to her parents, bar the detail of their known amity. Her father and the king of Corona were frequent pen pals, but never before had King Thomas required one to be opened so promptly.  
  
Agdar's heir dared not move beyond the piano as her father's facial expression showed surprise. Seeing Idun's eyes grow watery, Elsa froze, fear and uncertainty gluing her to the spot. Her parents never normally got so emotional over a letter.  
  
The two parents remained oblivious to the world beyond the sheet of parchment in Agdar's hands for a good two minutes, the hour chiming on the clock by the mantelpiece as they digested the news. Glancing at Kai, the manservant could only offer Elsa a subtle shrug of ignorance as she waited for her parents to share. She still couldn't tell if the news was good or bad. Hours upon hours of etiquette lessons and sheer apprehension prevented her from asking. It was with great trepidation that she held back a breath as her father turned to her mother, a great big grin forming on his normally serious face.  
  
"This is excellent news!" He proclaimed, momentarily forgetting Elsa's presence and sweeping Idun into a great hug. His normally quiet and reserved Queen allowed a chuckle to leave her lips as she was twirled. "Kai, please fetch Princess Anna, she'll want to hear this too."  
  
Elsa's relief at hearing that the news from King Thomas wasn't considered to be dire was short lived. As much as she loved her sister, found her to be a life line in fact, she knew being in the presence of her younger sibling to be quite stressful. Anna was all too keen to get a reaction from her, whatever the occasion, and she just... couldn't. She couldn't risk it.  
  
Thankfully it took the manservant a little while to find her sister. Using the warning time she'd been given to brace herself, she allowed her father's warm smile and mother's happy glow to bolster her courage. She came to stand by their side, patiently waiting for them to be ready to announce whatever news it was that had them in such good humour. She took a moment to distract her mind from the possibilities and looked out the window. The mountains around them were looking particularly colourful, late blooming flowers colouring the activity ridden slopes. Her eye caught the swing of a rope. She resisted the urge to sigh. Anna must have been trying to spy on her piano practice again.  
  
Elsa smiled and shook her head. She didn't mind Anna listening in, so long as she was safe about it... She just...  
  
Focussing on the happy faces of her parents, she tried not to dwell on her vague recollections from her nightmare that morning. It was just a dream after all.

* * *

  _To be continued...  
_


End file.
